The inventive concepts relates to memory card adaptors, and more particularly, to memory card adaptors that have good electrical characteristics and are capable of stable operation during fast data transmission.
Recently, various kinds of memory devices (e.g., non-volatile memory devices) used as an auxiliary memory of mobile devices, such as mobile phones or digital cameras, have been manufactured with the development of technology of storage media. For example, various kinds of memory devices may include a CompactFlash card, a multi-media card, and/or a Secure Digital (SD) card.
As such, various memory card standards exist, and the shapes or sizes of the memory cards may be different according to the types thereof. Accordingly, adaptors for accommodating various shapes or sizes of memory cards may be used. As the amount of data stored increases, fast data transmission is needed.